


Autobots & Lovebirds

by flareonfury



Category: Life with Derek, Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: Comedy, Community: crossovers50, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey, Derek, Sam, and Emily's views on the Transformers movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autobots & Lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the crossovers50 prompt Theatre. Also most of the comments about the movie is also my opinion. ;D

"That was just pure awesome!" Emily shouted excitedly, as they left the movie theatre.

"Yeah! Those special affects were really awesome!" Sam said, thinking back to the movie.

"Yeah, I have to say the movie was really excellent. Looked so life-like, you know?" Casey asked, "And you have to admit Shia Lebeouf and Josh Duhamel looked really hot. Especially Josh!" Emily nodded excitedly.

"Oh yeah! They were total hottie's in this movie!" Emily agreed, causing Derek and Sam to groan in annoyance.

"Yeah right, the real hottie's in Transformers were Megan Fox and that girl who played Maggie… what's her name?" Derek asked, thinking. Casey glared angrily at Derek, who smirked in return at her.

"Rachel Taylor?" Sam supplied, happily. "Yeah, she is wasn't she? She was so hot in this movie. I hope her character is in the sequel!"

Emily glared at Sam, "I highly doubt it, but I did find her character really cool. Too bad she didn't get an autobot of her own. She totally deserved one."

"Well I hope Josh Duhamel will be in the sequel as well," Casey stated.

"So you can sigh lovingly whenever he's on scene? No thank you!" Derek stated, causing Casey to glare at him again. He smirked at her in response.

Sam shook his head, realizing the argument would only get worse. "Come on you two lovebirds, let's get some food." Emily giggled at his choice of words and watched as Casey and Derek looked at each other in shock before glancing over to Sam in anger.

"We are NOT lovebirds!" Casey and Derek shouted at the same time, which caused both their friends into laughter.

"Whatever you say," Sam stated, as he and Emily walked towards the food court of the mall.

"How the hell do they know?" Casey muttered, surprised.

"I don't know." Derek stated.

"Like that's a surprise." Casey stated, smirking. Derek glared at her. Casey's smirk turned into a smile as she pulled his arm to get him to follow Sam and Emily. "Come on!"


End file.
